Until Then
by Sara Jaye
Summary: Miaka's letter to Yui, and Yui's response.
1. Miaka's Letter

"Until Then"  
by Sara Jaye  
  
  
Well, this came practically out of nowhere! ^_^ Nothing special,   
just your standard "Miaka thinks about Yui" fic. However, Miaka may seem a   
bit different in this one than she does in others; I made her seem a bit   
more angsty and bitter. ^^; Hopefully I did a good job.  
  
[Disclaimers: Fushigi Yuugi is the property of Watase Yuu. None of the  
characters belong to me. There's plenty of angst and a few shoujo ai hints   
in this story, you know the drill-don't like it, don't read it.]  
  
  
~  
  
  
Yui-chan...  
  
Why did you do this to me? How could you turn against me like this?  
  
You think I abandoned you. That I only came back for Tamahome and didn't   
care about you. That's not true! Yeah, I was happy to see him, but I never   
stopped thinking about you, even for a minute.  
  
Do you honestly think I'd ever do anything to hurt you?  
  
I ran all the way to Kutou to find you, and what did I get? A slap in the   
face. Harsh words.  
  
You can't imagine how I felt when I discovered you'd not only turned   
against me, but you'd poisoned Tamahome against me as well.  
  
I don't care that you want to take him away from me. Losing a guy I've   
only known for a few months is nothing compared to losing you.  
  
You wouldn't even listen to me when I tried to explain. All you wanted was   
to hurt me in the worst possible way.  
  
Congratulations, Yui-chan. You succeeded.  
  
To be honest I'm even a bit angry with you right now. You'd rather believe   
some smirking jerk than your best friend? Fine. Go ahead.  
  
I don't care if you steal Tamahome away from me. I don't care how hard you   
slap me, or how many times you or your so-called knight in shining armor   
call me a stupid bitch. I don't even care if you try to kill me with your   
own hands.  
  
I still love you.  
  
I always have, and I always will.  
  
No guy could ever replace you in my heart, Yui-chan. No matter how dreamy   
he is.  
  
You're my best friend, and nothing will ever change that.  
  
And when I finally summon Suzaku, I'll wish to end the war and to bring   
you back.  
  
Until then, I'll think of you every day, and pray for you every night.  
  
Love always,  
Yuuki Miaka.  
  
~  
  
With shaking hands, Yui folded the letter and held it to her chest. Tears   
filled her eyes.  
  
"Miaka..."  
  
She missed her. She felt stupid for believing in Nakago. She felt guilty.  
  
Everything Yui had denied ever since she became Seiryuu no Miko finally   
overwhelmed her.  
  
"Miaka..." she choked, tears rolling down her cheeks. "If only I could   
tell you how sorry I am..."  
  
She glanced out the window. The stars sure were pretty tonight...they   
seemed to be brighter than usual.  
  
"We'll be together again someday...until then, please let her be safe,"   
Yui whispered, her eyes focused on the brightest star of them all.  
  
  
~End~  
  
  
Finished! ^_^ Yui was probably a bit OOC at the end, but even if   
she didn't let it show in the series, I think that deep down, underneath   
all the bitterness, she really did miss Miaka and feel bad for what   
happened between them.  
Plus, my FY fics always tend to be a bit on the weird side. ^_^;   
Oh, well...^_^ 


	2. Yui's Regret

"Forgive"  
by Sara Jaye

This is the counterpart to "Until Then". It's basically Yui thinking about Miaka and the real reason she's angry at her. ^_^; I apologize in advance if Yui's kind of OOC...I know it might seem a bit early for her to say she can forgive Miaka, but like I said in the author's notes for "Until Then", I think she really did want to forgive Miaka, she was just being stubborn. ^_^;

[Disclaimers: Fushigi Yuugi is the property of Watase Yuu. None of the characters belong to me. There's plenty of angst and a few shoujo ai hints in this story, you know the drill-don't like it, don't read it.]

~

You don't understand.

Not surprising, though. You were always pretty slow on the uptake, Miaka.

Yes, I am angry with you. Yes, I did want to hurt you.

But you've got it completely wrong.

You think I hate you because you have what I want. Because of Tamahome.

You couldn't be more wrong.

I won't lie. I did try to steal Tamahome away from you. I DID have feelings for him.

But that's not why I'm angry.

Yes, I DID have feelings for Tamahome. But I'm not angry because he chose you over me.

YOU chose HIM.

Your words are still vivid in my memory. "I wanted to see you! That's why I came back!".

You came back for some guy you've known, what, six months? What about me?!

I don't hate you because of your good luck. This isn't about who has it best and who has it worst. It's about the fact that you weren't there when I needed you most! Instead, some stranger carried me off and expects me to carry out his every whim just because he 'saved' me.

He said he loved me. At first, I believed in him, every word he said. But now...

I don't know.

I'm angry because I feel like you abandoned me. But I want to forgive you.

I'm so confused.

And after reading your letter, I can't stop crying. Miaka, I miss you! I hate myself for the way I've been treating you! Every time Nakago or Suboshi or someone tries to hurt you 'for me', it's like a knife twisting into my heart. I don't want them to hurt you anymore! I'm tired of this!

But I'm also a stubborn bitch. So I won't let myself admit this. Instead, I continue to betray you and let my Seishi hurt you.

How can you still want to be my best friend after all this? How can you say you forgive me?

How can you love me?

Miaka...I'm so sorry. If only I could go back in time and never let this happen, I would...

But I can't.

I'm still going to summon Seiryuu. But when I do, I'll use my wishes to help you summon Suzaku and get back home safely. And I don't care what Nakago says about it.

I'm still angry, Miaka. But I love you, and I can forgive you.

I only hope you can truly forgive me.

~End~

W00t! Second done in a row! I'm on a roll! XD Again, I apologize if Yui was kinda OOC or if this story was overly angsty...I always worry a little about writing angst, I don't wanna turn a character into an angst whore by accident. ^^;; Ah, well. ^_^ 


End file.
